Dragon Ball Z: Season 7 (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball series can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised of the Other World Saga, Great Saiyaman Saga, and World Tournament Saga. Season 7 Warriors of the Dead :King Kai: Huh? What's wrong? (West Kai keeps staring at King Kai's halo) What? Stop staring! :West Kai: Uh! :King Kai: Ahh...! :West Kai: Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :King Kai: Uh...what!? :West Kai: Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You really are dead! :King Kai: Yeah, so what? :West Kai: The North Kai is dead! Hee hee! After all your corny jokes, it's about time you were funny. Aha ha ha ha ha! :King Kai: How dare you call my jokes corny, you little shrimp!? :Grand Kai: Sorry to walk in on you guys like this. Listen, Pikkon. I need you to go straight to hell for me. :Pikkon: Yes, sir. :Goku: That's not very nice... :Pikkon: I didn't ask you for your assistance... :Goku: Yeah but I've already fought against both Cell and Frieza and you haven't, and unless you're something crazy, you're gonna need help. :Goku: It's sad. Even in death, you refuse to learn. :Cell: Ha ha ha! :Frieza: It's Goku! :Goku: That's right, Frieza. I'm stopping you again! :Frieza: Oh, but now the odds are stacked in my favor! Seven to one is good odds, wouldn't you say, boys? (The Ginyu Force appears behind Frieza and poses) :Cell: (The villains are behind bars in hell) This stinks. :King Cold: They could at least let us take showers. :Recoome: Does anybody want ta arm wrestle? (all the other villains tell Recoome to shut up) Tournament Begins :West Kai: You know, none of us have ever seen a dead Kai before. :South Kai: Not ever. :East Kai: And so now...we'll have a big party! :King Kai: Leave me alone! :Grand Kai: An Other World Tournament. I think that's just a killer idea, West Kai. :West Kai: Hah! Why, thank you sir. :Grand Kai: And to make things excitin', I'll throw in a free private lesson to whomever brings home the gold, baby! :West Kai: You mean...the winner of the tournament... :East Kai: ...Gets a lesson... :King Kai: ...From you!? :Goku: Hey, that sure beats training for ten thousand years, doesn't it? :East Kai: (to Goku) If I lose in a race against you, then I will approve your participation. :West Kai: There she goes again... :South Kai: Indeed. :West Kai: We can't take her anywhere these days without her finding some excuse to go racing. :Grand Kai: Let's see it. It's bound to be more interesting than watching you four bicker. :Grand Kai: You both ran a very good race...but the winner is... :East Kai: (thinking she has won) Oh, I knew it! :Grand Kai: Myself! :East Kai: What does that mean? :Grand Kai: We all agree I got here first...and by the rules that means I win! :East Kai: Yes, but...you didn't even tell me you were going to be a part of this race! :Grand Kai: Well you didn't even bother to ask me! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Other World Announcer: The winner will receive bragging rights, a gold medal, and...a special private lesson from the Grand Kai! :Contestant: Can't the winner get a good pastry or somethin' else instead? (East Kai smacks the contestant in the back of his head) :East Kai: Don't you be silly! Water Fight :West Kai: Hey, three of my fighters advanced. I'm incredible. :King Kai: Yes, West Kai. Incredibly lucky. :West Kai: I dare you to say that again! :King Kai: Lucky! :West Kai: Oh, your brain's slower than South Kai's fighters. :South Kai: Guys, guys. Let's not argue. Let's make fun of East Kai. She only has one fighter! :Maraikoh: Aha ha ha! Aha ha ha ha! :Froug: You think being bigger than me is funny, huh? (Froug enlarges his entire body to an enormous size) You stopped laughing. Guess it's not so funny when you're the small one. :East Kai: Not so cocky now, are you? Once Arqua is underwater, he is absolutely unbeatable. :King Kai: But...that's just not fair! :West Kai: Why? There's nothing in the rulebook against changing the ring into water. :King Kai: There should be. :King Kai: (Cheering for Olibu) Come on, Olibu! :West Kai: Hey! North Kai! Why don't you just save your breath and cheer for someone good! There's no way he can beat Pikkon! :King Kai: What!? Just wait and see, you fast talking half-pint! Olibu's gonna beat Pikkon without even trying! :West Kai: Oh! Everyone look at North Kai! He's just told another corny joke and no one thinks it's funny! :Grand Kai: (about fighting Pikkon) So, Goku...how do you feel? :Goku: I'm trembling. It's just indescribable. :West Kai: Trembling, huh? Well, of course you're scared...with you being a rookie and all. :Goku: No, I'm trembling...'cause I'm excited! Final Round :Mijorin: It's quite something. The darn newcomer has come this far. :Warrior: Hmph. You know he won't make it through this bout. :Mijorin: No, there's something about his energy. He may be the first person from the North Quadrant to earn the Grand Kai's lesson. :Warrior: You're dreaming. :Pikkon: He shows more strength with every fight. He's just playing with his opponents. (pause) I look forward to ending his game. :King Kai: Wow. Maraikoh sure got his tail whooped. His coach must be a loser. Oh right, West Kai! He's from your Quadrant, huh? :West Kai: He threw the fight. :King Kai: Grr... :West Kai: I told him to since it'd be kind of rude for both my fighters to be in the final round! :King Kai: Wha...! :West Kai: That's right, blue boy! So you better get all that stupid victory dancing out o' your system because there's no way Goku's gonna beat my Pikkon! :King Kai: Can't you ever lose a match without giving some lame excuse! Goku's going to win this tournament and that's final! :Pikkon: (to himself, about Goku, after watching Goku fight to finish eating his meat) He's either a fighting genius...or a total fool. :Goku: (after Pikkon throws down his heavy clothes) Okay, I get it. You wear this heavy stuff to help you train. I should introduce you sometime to my friend Piccolo. :Pikkon: Hm? Piccolo? :Goku: Yeah, he wears weighted training clothes too. You guys would get along great. Goku vs. Pikkon :East Kai: Heavens, Grand Kai. You must be very excited to be giving your private lessons to either of these wonderfully skilled fighters. :Grand Kai: (to himself) Oh, darn. I did make that little promise, didn't I? I was hopin' they wouldn't remember. :Pikkon: I've never fought someone quite as powerful as you are. :Goku: It's because you're strong. I find that my toughest opponents always bring out the best in me. :Pikkon: Well, this should be exciting then, since I'm about to get much tougher. :Goku: You got me. :Pikkon: And I'll finish you...using the special attack you seem so fond of. :Pikkon: (after Goku defeats Pikkon) You got me. :Goku: Well, Pikkon...it was a mistake to use your thunder flash move a third time. By then I'd seen the attack enough times to find a weakness in it. :Pikkon: Huh? Heh heh heh heh. I see. Truly, you're a great fighter. Enjoy your private lesson. I'll keep training and beat you at the very next chance. :Goku: Great. Hey, thanks for fighting with me. :Goku: We broke the rules so we lose. Hm. :Grand Kai: But your fight rocked. So as a bonus, I'll allow both you and Pikkon to take my private lessons in two to three hundred years. :Goku: Two hundred years. Great! I'll be there! :Grand Kai: (to himself) That'd give me just enough time to whip back into shape. I've been too much of a couch potato to keep up with those boys now. Gohan Goes to High School :Gohan: (to himself, while staring at a billboard of Hercule) Dad, you've got to see this. I know you'd have a good laugh. The whole world thinks Hercule was the one who beat Cell. And now, they've even named a city after him. Heh heh. Probably for the best. Goku and Gohan town would sound kind o' silly. :Videl: Sharpner, don't tell me you're the Golden Fighter? :Sharpner: Oh, spare me. I don't have time to play superhero. I spent all morning working out my arms. :Gohan: The Gold Fighter? Is he a celebrity too...? :Erasa: Where are you from? You're out of the gossip loop. He's a crimefighter with super strength and magic powers. They say he looks like a teenage boy except he has glowing golden hair. Everyone's talking about it. :Gohan: (to himself) Uh oh. It's been five hours and they've already made a legend out of me. :Gohan: (examining a study book in class) That's crazy. They even talk about Hercule in the grammar exercises. :Teacher: (Gohan stands up in class) Excellent. A volunteer. Now, I haven't quite learned your name yet. :Sharpner: This is Gohan, the perfect test score boy! I am Saiyaman! :Bulma: So basically, you don't want anyone to recognize you, right? :Gohan: Yeah, that's right. I'm just scared my new friends will think I'm a little weird if they see me fighting criminals. Do you think you can help me, Bulma? :Bulma: Well now, you could always not fight the bad guys, but I guess playing superhero is too much in your blood. :Gohan: Good afternoon, Vegeta. Long time, no see. :Vegeta: Hm. Well, well. Aren't you looking dull. A true warrior should be ready...even in times of peace. :Gohan: Right... :Student: They say he looks kind of funny but he's super strong. Yeah...uh...they call him the Great Singing Man. :Gohan: Saiyaman! The Great Saiyaman! :Sharpner: There's really no need to worry, Gohan. Videl can lift even more weights than I can. She's been training her whole life and some say she's as strong as her father now. :Gohan: (to himself) As strong as her father? Oh. Well, I'm more worried she's as weak as her father. :Passenger 1: (after a bus full of passengers is hijacked by criminals) Oh, this is all very exciting. Where do you suppose they'll be taking us? :Passenger 2: Well, I don't have a clue. I've never been hijacked before. :Passenger 3: This is much better than the normal tour. Gohan's First Date :Gohan: (after posing in the Great Saiyaman outfit) Well, what did you think? :Goten: Yeah! That was awesome. It sounded even better than the superheroes on TV. Can I be a superhero too? :Chi-Chi: I think one superhero's enough for now. :Gohan: (to himself, after Angela forces him to go on a date with her) How did I get myself into this predicament? Superheroes aren't supposed to get blackmailed, that just doesn't happen that way. What am I gonna do? Maybe I should have Bulma make me a different costume, just call myself something else. How could I do this to myself? I mean, I've never even been on a date. This is crazy. :Chi-Chi: (to Gohan, about her date with Goku) Your father was such a rowdy boy. We spent the entire day fighting. What a great first date that was. :Angela: Hey, Gohan. I need some sugar in my coffee. Ten teaspoons, please. :Gohan: (Gohan pours the sugar for her) Nine...ten. :Angela: Thanks. That's why I'm so sweet. :Gohan: Oh man. That's a lot o' sugar. :Angela: Were your pants down? :Gohan: Ahh....! :Videl: (to Gohan) I thought you were a nice boy. Keep your pants on, or else. Got it? Rescue Videl :Hercule: (about Great Saiyaman, after watching a program about him on TV) Fools. They call that runt a hero. Well I could break that little scrawny runt in two like a soggy toothpick. :Videl: You're not gonna believe this, but I didn't jump in to help you because I thought you would be okay, because I honestly believed that you were the Great Saiyaman. :Gohan: Me? No way... :Videl: I was convinced of it until I saw you fight...eh. Please don't take on any more criminals, Gohan. Sorry, but you don't have what it takes. But you sure know how to take a punch in the face. :Gohan: Gee, thanks. (to himself) Phew. Wow. I might have to get punched in the face more often. :Jimbo: (about Gohan, after punching him in the face) Shoot. It's that little skinny kid that's unusual. Yeah, I think I busted my hand on his face. :Slim Jim: What!? :Jimbo: No joke. I felt like I was hitting a wall o' solid steel. :Videl: I'm like a maid. I go wherever the filth is and I clean it up. My father's a busy man. If you wanna challenge him, you're gonna have to get through me first. :Videl: (about Gohan) Darn him. Now where'd he go? I thought he was walking behind us. :Erasa: He was... :Sharpner: Look you two, when a geek disappears, you're not supposed to worry about it. It's a good thing. :Videl: Gohan's not a geek. He's a heck of a lot cooler than you, Sharpner. :Sharpner: What!? :Videl: You heard me. :Erasa: Yeah, and he's cuter too. :Sharpner: Yeah, if you like your men scrawny and weak. :Erasa: Videl doesn't need a strong man. She can kick your butt all by herself. :Sharpner: No, she can't. :Erasa: Yes, she can. :Videl: Yes, I can. :Sharpner: Whatever. Blackmail :Videl: You're a brilliant fighter dad. You can definitely win at the tournament again, but I heard that the guy who won before you is extremely powerful. :Hercule: Ah, your dad knows all about the former champion. His name's Goku and he's a magician, not a fighter. Uses all kinds o' light tricks and deception to win his matches, see. And he doesn't have the brute strength that your father does Videl. He's a sissy compared to me and no one can defeat the man who saved the world! Ah! No one! Do you hear me, Goku? Aha ha! :Gohan: Look, I know you kidnapped that little guy. Please let him go. :Musuka: You gotta be kiddin' me. Don't you's remember how Jack in the beanstalk got the goose who laid the golden eggs? He stole her, that's how kid! But maybe you're right. Maybe all circus owners should be arrested for kidnapping! Ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha! :Gohan: It's not funny. Look, that dinosaur has a mother and a father and a home. You can't just take it, mister. :Musuka: Grr...shut up! Where do you's think circus owners get their animals from, kid? Do you think the stork brings 'em! It's dollars that matter. Not sentimental rubbish. Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Officer: That girl has more power than all of us combined. :Musuka: You's gotta be kiddin'. :Officer: No, sir. Her name's Videl. Mister Satan's daughter. :Musuka: You bonehead. Why didn't you say so? Yeah, it's her alright. Now there's someone who knows how to catch a thief. My tax dollars should be goin' to her instead o' you doughnut packin' monkeys! :Videl: (to Great Saiyaman) Hey, guess what's gonna happen when they arrest you. The first thing they'll do is take that trash can off your head and reveal your true identity. :Videl: Wow, this is gonna be great. What a terrific match. The former champion's daughter fighting the former champion's son. Doesn't that sound exciting to you? :Gohan: No, not really. Why don't we do something really challenging like go out on a date? I'll Fight Too! :Bulma: So I heard that you're going to take part in the world martial arts championship. :Gohan: Yeah. :Bulma: Wow. Well, I must say I'm a little surprised, Gohan. It's not like you have to prove yourself or anything. :Gohan: I know. But Videl Satan discovered my secret. She's blackmailing me into it. :Bulma: Again? Good grief, Gohan. You get blackmailed more than a politician. What is it with you and all these girls? :Gohan: (after wearing the new bandanna and glasses to go along with his Great Saiyaman outfit) Alright! I love it! Now that's what I call style! Hey, what do ya think, Trunks? Pretty cool, huh? :Trunks: Yeah...it's great... (to himself) If you like looking like a total geek, that is... :Vegeta: Even I'm excited, Kakarot...at having another chance to defeat you! :Goku: Uhuh...we'll see. I guess anything's possible. Miracles do happen. :Vegeta: Miracles, huh? Oh, I can't wait! :Piccolo: I do have one question. You're not going to wear that in the tournament, are you? :Gohan: What? Man, not you too! You don't think my outfit looks good? :Piccolo: Hmm...Gohan, I can't lie to you. It's ridiculous. :Goten: Gohan... :Gohan: Hm? :Goten: What's my dad like? :Gohan: He's like an angel, Goten. :Goten: What's an angel like? :Gohan: I don't know. I just know that when they're around, you feel happy inside. The Newest Super Saiyan :Fortuneteller Baba: Goku's bored. He needs a challenge. Why don't you train him? :Grand Kai: What? Goku? Train...? In...in his current current condition...I'm not sure his...uh...body could withstand the art of Grand Kai. :Gohan: Goten, where'd you go? I guess I went too fast for the little guy. (He hears Goten laughing) Hey, Goten! Where are you? :Goten: (Goten is being lick by a dinosaur) Over here! I'm being attacked by a wild dinosaur! Please help me! (silence) Gohan, come over here and meet my new friend. He reminds me of Icarus. (The dinosaur continues licking Goten) Hey! (laughs) Gohan, help me! It tickles! Please! :Gohan: (Gohan smiles) Look at him. So simple and happy. Mom says that dad was like that when he was a boy. Crazy little kid. (Goten continues laughing as the dinosaur licks him) Hey, Goten! I'm gonna get started! I'll see you in a little bit! (leaves) :Gohan: (after Goten fools around with a huge dinosaur) Do you know how mad mom would've been if I went home for dinner and I told her you were dead? :Goten: Yes, sorry. Gosh. :Chi-Chi: You're a Super Saiyan!? :Goten: I am? Is that bad? :Chi-Chi: Oh...not another monster in the family! :Gohan: What's a matter Goten? Did mom give you a hard time when you transformed? :Goten: Yeah, she said never do it again. I guess it's a bad thing because she called me a monster. :Gohan: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Don't worry about it too much. You're the best little monster I know! :Chi-Chi: My Gohan can't give you lessons. He's busy preparing himself for the world championships. :Gohan: Mom...Videl's actually the one that talked me into taking part in the world championships. If it wasn't for her, I would have never even considered entering. :Chi-Chi: Hmph. Well, alright then. Teach her. But let me give you some advice young lady! You keep your filthy hands off my son! :Videl: Grr...hey! I've had enough of your trashy talk lady! Take Flight, Videl :Videl: Thank you very much for lunch, Chi-Chi. :Chi-Chi: You're welcome. I'm just glad Gohan's making some nice lady friends. You know, it's never too early to settle down. :Gohan: Mom...! :Chi-Chi: (after Videl says her house has over fifty rooms in it) And you're planning to marry this girl? :Goten: Hey! So, does this mean that Videl's gonna be my new sister? :Gohan: I have no idea what you guys are talking about! :South Kai: I have my own fighter. His name's Papoi. He saved the South Quadrant from something very nasty. :King Kai: What? Like boredom? :Vegeta: (after Trunks changes into a Super Saiyan in front of Vegeta) Did I miss something? When was it that the transformation to the legendary warrior of the Saiyan race was reduced to a child's plaything? :Trunks: (after Vegeta asks Trunks to attack him but punches him down) You didn't say you would hit back, dad. :Vegeta: Well, I didn't say I wouldn't hit you, now did I, Trunks? Gather for the Tournament :Videl: Dad doesn't even let me watch him train now. It's all a secret. :Gohan: Ha ha ha ha ha. (to himself) Yeah, no wonder. He doesn't want Videl to know she's stronger than he is. :Videl: Hey, daddy. :Hercule: Oh, hello Videl. :Videl: Shouldn't you be getting ready? :Hercule: There's no need for it. They should probably just send the prize medal to my mailbox. :Chi-Chi: Are you going to be competing too, Yamcha? :Yamcha: Me? No. I'd just embarrass myself. I gave up fighting. :Vegeta: (after he is told not to turn into a Super Saiyan in order to avoid the journalists) I don't see the problem. When the journalists come, I'll just destroy them! :Bulma: Vegeta, would you behave yourself? :Reporter 1: Mr. Satan, do you believe you'll have any competition? :Hercule: Ha ha! Let's just say my chances of winning are about one hundred and twenty percent. :Reporter 2: We've heard that your daughter is also taking part. Videl, what will you do if you have to fight your dad? :Videl: Oh, I don't know. Guess I'll punch. Camera Shy :Goku: Whoah, watch out everyone! Android 18 is here! :Android 18: Look, he noticed. How cute. :Goku: Someone please tell me she's still not terrorizing the planet. :Krillin: Well, actually uh...Goku, 18 and I have gotten married. :Goku: Uh...ah...you mean you live in the same house as her!? :Krillin: What I wanna know is which one of us gets to fight Mister Satan. It sure would be nice to finally throw that goofball off his high horse. :Gohan: Are all these people competing? :Vegeta: I say we wipe them all out now. :Announcer: But hey, tell me somethin'. It wasn't Mister Satan who beat Cell, right? Come on, I know it was you. :Goku: Heh. :Krillin: Hee hee hee hee hee. :Announcer: Listen, I can't tell you how glad I am you're here. Without you, these last few tournaments have been nothing but capital B boring. (looks at Goku's team) Huh? Say, are all of them with you too? :Goku: Yeah, you could say that. :Announcer: Great, even better. So you think you guys can get through the fights without blowing up the ring this time? :Piccolo: We'll try. :Announcer: And that's exactly the kind of attitude this tournament has been lacking...ha ha. You haven't always had that gold ring over your head, have you? :Goku: Well, actually...I've been dead ever since my fight with Cell but they let me come back this one time for a day to compete. :Announcer: Uh...well that's weird. But hey, with all the things I've seen you do, it'd be dumb to start doubting you now. Am I right, Goku baby? :Gohan: (to himself) Good. At least one person knows how great my dad is. :Krillin: (after seeing people cheering for Hercule) Heh. People will cheer for a goldfish if you put a champion belt on 'im. The World Tournament :Puppet Goku: (in a television program) Mister Satan is great. :Puppet Vegeta: I wish I were him. :Trunks: What you buyin' with the money? :Goten: Aha ha ha. Toys, I guess. :Trunks: You're such a toddler. :Goten: What about you? :Trunks: I'm not sure what I'm gonna buy. :Goten: Yeah, I guess when your family's the richest in the world, there aren't many toys that you don't have. :Krillin: (after seeing some kids fighting in the junior division matches) Boy. This is about as fun as watching wallpaper dry. :Hercule: (to himself, after he picks up a disqualified kid and acts like a hero in front of the crowd) Tip one. For a successful image, look good with the kids. Yeah!!!! :Android 18: What was that? :Krillin: That's good marketing. The goof really knows how to milk a crowd. :Krillin: (Trunks is about to fight) Do your best! Oh, wait. Trunks' best might hurt someone. Do okay! Trunks vs. Goten :Announcer: (about Goten and Trunks) Outside of the ring of competition, these little guys are friends. They usually fight in the woods together but now they've moved to a different place! The world championship stage! Wow, that's amazing! :Servant: (Hercule is sleeping) Sir, excuse me. Mister Satan, excuse me please, Mister Satan. Sir! :Hercule: Uh! :Servant: Sorry, I didn't know that you were sleeping. :Hercule: Oh...I wasn't sleeping. Fooled you, huh? I was actually in a deep meditation. Even though I showed the outward signs of sleep, I could still sense you coming down the hall and entering my room. What do ya think of that? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Trunks: Just to let you know, I am going to win. Understood? :Goten: Yeah. I'm goin' for the win too. :Gohan: Hey dad. Hey Krillin. We finally finished the qualifying test. :Krillin: What took so long? Hm? Heh heh heh heh heh. Oh, I see. You were hanging out with your girlfriend. :Gohan: Krillin! It's not like that. We're just friends. :Krillin: Hee hee hee hee. Yeah right, whatever. :Goku: Gohan, is that sunburn? Or are you blushing? :Videl: My gosh! Goten and Trunks are more powerful than most of the adult fighters here! :Goku: Those two are really tearing it up! They'll be stronger than us soon if we don't watch it! :Gohan: I know. Best of the Boys :Goku: (after Trunks gets Goten in a stranglehold) Oh man! This does not look good! :Vegeta: Sure it does. If you're rooting for Trunks, that is! :Hercule: (after Goten turns into a Super Saiyan while fighting Trunks) How can this be? It's him! It's them! The ones with the powers! He's just like the guy who beat Cell! :Goku: (after Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and wins the tournament) Trunks too? You mean they're both Super Saiyans? Wow. What's up with this generation? :Vegeta: Aha ha ha ha! Cheer up, Kakarot! There's always next year. Your son put up a good fight, but there can only be one champion. :Trunks: (after Trunks wins and Goten complains) Come on, don't be mad at me. I'll tell you what. You can have three of my toys. You pick 'em. :Goten: What!? Really? Cool! I get to pick. Wow. I know which ones, too. Thank you, Trunks. :Goku: (Hercule is supposed to have an exhibition match against Trunks) Ha. This isn't going to be much of a fight, you know. :Krillin: Right. You better not blink, or you'll miss it. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. :Vegeta: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool! World Champion? I've known stronger house plants. Big Trouble, Little Trunks :Goten: Tear him apart Trunks. You can do it. :Hercule: (afraid) Quiet there kid. Watch your mouth. Let's not encourage him too much, okay? :Krillin: Man, Goku. You sure eat a lot for a dead guy! :Goku: You know, that's exactly what King Kai always tells me. But what can I say? I just love to eat. :Krillin: You're tellin' me. :Gohan: It was pretty interesting. Trunks beat Mister Satan with one punch. :Goku: Really? :Gohan: But everyone thinks that he lost the match on purpose just to be a gentleman. :Krillin: Hm. What a guy, huh? He should get an academy award for that one. :Goku: (after he eats a lot) Wowee, I'm so full. If I have to fight one of you guys, please don't punch me in the gut! :Gohan: (to Krillin) You didn't eat anything. You must be on a diet. :Krillin: Believe it or not Gohan, most athletes don't like to stuff themselves before a big match. :Android 18: Hey. We should go check the draw. See who's fighting who. :Vegeta: Well, if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut. :Goku: Aw man. No mercy. :Supreme Kai: Good afternoon. You wouldn't be Goku by any chance, would you? :Goku: Yeah. How did you know my name was Goku? :Supreme Kai: Well, your reputation as a great fighter precedes you. I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during the tournament. Who Will Fight Who? :Piccolo: (about Supreme Kai and Kibito) I sense something from them and I'm not sure what it is. They're very powerful but their power is...different. :Videl: Huh? Why can't we trust them. They seem nice enough. :Gohan: Uh...well sometimes, Piccolo is...a little on the paranoid side. :Videl: I guess you're right. He does seem a little bit high strung. :Krillin: (praying) Okay. I don't ask for much. Just please, please don't make me fight any of my friends. :Piccolo: Krillin, destiny is not something that you can control. :Krillin: Hey, it never hurts to try. (still praying) Especially not Goku. :Goku: (Spopovich and Yamu are angry) Eh...I wonder what's making them so angry. Maybe they didn't have a good breakfast. :Announcer: Is uh...Number 18 your real name? :Android 18: My father was pretty dull... :Announcer: Each match has a time limit of thirty minutes and not a second more. If there is not a victor decided within the allotted time, then that decision will be left up to the judges. :Krillin: Uh...thirty minutes isn't long enough. :Pintar: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Thirty seconds is too long for you, tough guy. :Krillin: Will you shut up? Forfeit of Piccolo :Erasa: Hey, there's the Great Saiyaman. Ooh, What if he and Videl have to fight? Just think, the city's two greatest crimefighters in the ring together. Isn't it exciting? :Sharpner: Nah. Nobody with an outfit that stupid looking could be strong enough to get past the first round. :Chi-Chi: I hate to be the one to break it to you, Bulma, but my Goku has never lost a fight. :Bulma: Oh, so that's why he wears that halo? :Goku: Break a leg, Krillin. :Krillin: Just so long as it's not one of mine. :Pintar: (to Krillin) I'm surprised that you stayed this long, little man. I was worried that I'd end up beating myself into a pulp, but now that you're here, I guess you'll do just fine. Ah, eh. You know, I asked my sister to call and reserve you a private room at the hospital. Ha ha ha. You'll thank me. Hee hee hee hee hee. :Announcer: There's a lot o' talk down here on the floor about fairness in regards to the size difference of our competitors. Let me just say that this is a competition where size truly does not matter, folks. :Pintar: You can believe what he's saying if you want to, but I tell you this...you're gonna definitely think size matters when I'm done with you. :Krillin: (to himself) Heh. I'm gonna have to take it easy on this guy. I don't wanna cause him any more brain damage. A Dark and Secret Power :Chi-Chi: Sounds like Gohan's girlfriend has quite a few fans up there. :Bulma: Sure does. :Yamcha: What? Gohan's girlfriend? Hah, that kid. He's a chip off the old block. Yup. :Chi-Chi: Yeah. And did you know, Videl comes from a very wealthy family. She's a perfect match for Gohan. :Bulma: Sure, if you overlook the fact that Mister Satan's her dad. :Yamcha: Aha ha ha ha ha ha. Hey, Mister Satan is her dad? Well, that makes things interesting. :Piccolo: Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I have to ask you. :Supreme Kai: Yes? :Piccolo: Well, are you...are you the Grand Kai? :Supreme Kai: Sorry, no I'm not. :Kibito: I'll tell you who he is. The Supreme Kai. :Goku: What's up Piccolo? What did that Shin guy say to you? :Piccolo: Uh...! :Goku: He wasn't rude was he? You want me to set him straight for ya? I bet if I told him you were once the guardian of Earth, he'd have a little more respect. :Piccolo: Uh...no! Don't do that! Please! Don't do anything! Please don't! :Chi-Chi: Videl will make a great wife for Gohan! :Bulma: Yeah...and it looks like she won't have any problem keeping him in line. :Chi-Chi: So you agree! I knew that you would. We have got to get those two married! :Chi-Chi: (to Videl) Hey! Get up! Come on! I won't let you marry Gohan if you won't get up now! :Bulma: I sure wouldn't want Chi-Chi as my mother-in-law, would you? :Yamcha: Uh...no. Videl is Crushed :Hercule: (to himself) You know, I probably shouldn't go all out in the first match. It'll make a better show if I save some of my special techniques for the final. It's never been easy controlling my incredible strength. Hmm, but it is my job to give the people what they paid for. :Announcer: This is just terrible! Spopovich is using Videl as a punching bag! I don't know why he doesn't end this now! He's completely out of control! :Chi-Chi: (Spopovich is crushing Videl's face into the ground) Ah! Please, somebody's got to do something! Videl will make the perfect wife for Gohan, but they'll never get together if she gets squashed like a bug! :Yamu: (while Spopovich is crushing Videl) That's enough. Stop playing games, Spopovich. :Spopovich: Huh? :Yamu: Don't you remember that we have far more important things to do? :Spopovich: Eh...uh... :Yamu: Finish it...right now. (Spopovich kicks Videl out of the arena) :Hercule: (about Gohan, while Videl is in a hospital bed) Oh no, Videl! Don't tell me that that kid is your boyfriend! Well I won't allow it, you hear me!? I don't approve of this! You know I've always said that if you have a boyfriend, that he must be strong like me! Not a feeble little twerp! How can he protect my little girl! Identities Revealed :Gohan: Krillin, I'm gonna go see Videl. :Krillin: Sure. But what about your dad? Don't you wanna wait for him? He went to Korin's to get some senzu beans, remember? :Gohan: Yeah, but how can I just stand around like this while I know Videl's in the hospital. There's gotta be some way I can help. :Krillin: Good luck. :Gohan: Huh? :Krillin: Heh heh heh. You know what, it sounds to me like you and Videl are becoming more than just friends, huh? :Korin: (Goku is eating a lot) I don't wanna rush you, Goku. But aren't you forgetting something? Don't they need you? Back on Earth? :Goku: (eating) Yeah, I know. But it's just that they don't have good food like this at Grand Kai's place. This is delicious! :Korin: Yes, but you came here for senzu beans, not to stuff your face... :Yamu: (looking at Supreme Kai and Kibito) Spopovich...the one we're after may be one of them. :Spopovich: Don't worry. We'll know soon enough with this. (holding kili meter) :Yamu: We'll wait 'til the next match. :Spopovich: Uhuh. :Vegeta: (to himself, while staring at Goku) Heh. Look at Kakarot, checking out his competition. He's wasting his time. I'm the one he should be worrying about. :Vegeta: (to Supreme Kai) I don't know you, and you're telling me what to do? Who do you think you are? :Piccolo: Vegeta, show him some respect. That is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai. :Krillin: Eh! :Vegeta: Uh! :Goku: Ah! I heard stories from King Kai but I thought they were just stories. Shin? You're the Supreme Kai!? Energy Drain :Vegeta: (after Gohan changes into a Super Saiyan in front of Kibito) Ha! Gohan had a lot more power when he fought Cell. I think your son has gone soft in these peaceful times, Kakarot. :Supreme Kai: You may be right, but he is still the strongest fighter at this tournament. The only question is, will it be enough...? :Spopovich: (after Spopovich and Yamu drain Gohan's energy) Aha ha ha ha. That was easier than we thought. Aha ha ha. :Krillin: (to Goku) I can't say that I like it, but if you're going, then I'm going too. Though I know I'm gonna regret this. :Vegeta: I know what you're doing, Kakarot! You're trying to skip out on our next match, aren't you? :Goku: Vegeta, can't you see that there's something more important going on here? :Vegeta: (Vegeta grabs Goku) You listen! After the next two matches, we are scheduled to fight! And you will fight me! So if you leave, you had better make sure you come back! I only entered this stupid tournament so I could beat you! :Goku: Okay, okay. Take it easy, Vegeta. I have to go with the Supreme Kai but I promise I'll put you at the top of my "things to-do list" when I get back. Just try and relax, will ya? :Vegeta: Ohh! You forget, you can only stay for one day in this world! :Goku: I guess that slipped my mind, but listen, why don't you come with me? :Piccolo: We're wasting time here. :Yamu: Majin Buu will be resurrected with this power. Babidi will be very pleased with us. :Spopovich: Uhuh. Site Navigation Category:Quotes